Gaz's Valentines Day
by Okumatte
Summary: It is Valentines Day, but Gaz is even more depressed than usual. Will Gaz spend Valentines Day alone, or will she actually find someone worth her time this year? Rated T for some violence.


A/N: Yep. I made a fanficiton with Gaz and Valentines Day. Tell me if it's any good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any other recognizable characters.

Gaz's Valentines Day

It was Valentines day. The birds were singing and little hearts could be seen decorating almost everything. Somewhere, in a small green and purple house, a dog could be seen making some valentines, but our story is not about him.

Somewhere down below the house, there was a green alien cringing about what he'd just learned about the day, but our story is not about him either.

In a room with paranormal posters, a small boy with a scythe had just awoken and was going out to try and find a girl who would like him, but our story isn't even about him.

Somewhere down the hall was a dark and mysterious room with a small purple haired girl who had also just awoken.

"Today is Valentines Day," she started, "Ugh. I hate Valentines Day."

This was how every day of her life started. Down right depressing. But on this particular day, her life was more depressing than usual. See, on Valentines Day, everyone was kissing and hugging. There were hearts all around and everyone was talking about love. There was no violence or killing on TV, just 'girly movies'. Ugh. She hated those too. Also, every Valentines Day, her father took the liberty of dressing herself up for a special occasion. He had bought her a pink dress, red and white striped stockings, red shoes, and a white undershirt. She was expected to wear all of it today. She waked out of her room after dressing in the Valentines Day outfit. Her father also expected her to walk around town in it. Because it was a Saturday, she was expected to go out longer than if it were on a week day. Oh, how she hated Valentines Day.

Her father had also given her money, so she decided that she'd go to Bloaty's first. She sat alone in a booth not wanting to look around her after she ordered the pizza. Every other booth had loving couples in it. Oh, how it sickened her. She thought that it would be nice to have some one who was on the same intellectual level as her and who thought in similar ways, but that would never happen. She figured that she'd be an old lady who died alone after she put up a fight with a ninja that wanted her inheritance, then was sent to the hospital along with the ninja, and finally died when the hospital burnt down while she was still strapped to her hospital bed for being too violent.

Love would never be for her. She was just too stubborn to have love. There weren't enough smart people on the Earth. In fact, the only smart people she knew was her father, her father's scientists, Dib, and Zim. Of course, Zim wasn't human.

Gaz sat there and wondered if she'd always be alone on Valentines Day. Well, she figured that she would. So, she just sat there, eating her pizza, knowing that she would be doomed for live.

Then, a teen about her age who was wearing dark clothes walked in. He walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you, Nny?" the worker said after he shivered.

"You can get me a large pizza with pepperoni and you can tell me where a booth without sickening happiness is going on," Nny said with aggravation in his voice. The worker handed him his pizza and pointed to the booth were Gaz was sitting.

"I have to sit with somebody!?!" Nny yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only booth left," the worker whispered in a small voice.

Gaz gave the worker an angry glare.

"Do I ever get to eat alone!?!" Gaz angrily said at the worker who then recoiled into a small ball.

He sighed. "I think that I can deal with it. I sure wouldn't want to sit with one of the couples," he stated after dropping the worker, then shivered while twitching his eye. He then sat down with her.

They didn't talk at all for at least ten minutes, until Gaz saw a hair on her pizza. She bolted up to the counter in a fit of rage with her slice of pizza. She kicked open the employee only entrance and her conversation could be heard throughout the whole restaurant.

"What the freak!?! There was hair on my pizza! Your restaurant better give me my money back and you better give me a new free pizza for this! Do you hear me freak!?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs at the manager.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience-" he never got to finish his sentence, though. He suddenly slammed through the door. She jumped on top of him and started beating him up until he agreed.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't kill me!" he screamed. Gaz held out her hand and he gave her the money. Then, he went and retrieved a pizza for her.

After sitting back down with her pizza, she heard a voice saying "So, you like pizza a lot too?" from across the table. She gave a slight smile. So, this was going to be a good Valentines Day after all. It was going to be her first good Valentines Day ever.

A/N: Please Leave Suggestions!


End file.
